New Puchimasu Adventures
by Madness3v3
Summary: More Puchis to love and more hijinks, but with a new male idol and male Puchi. Introducing: Shizen Date and Chizen. Let's give a spirited Puchimasu!


**A/N:** So, most of you know me as an action writer. I even wrote a story(one-shot apparently since I haven't updated.). So, this might seem strange to those responding to the Author Alert. Well one night in a bored filled rummage in Hulu's anime bin, I saw Puchimasu. It was the most adorable form of chibi I have ever seen. If you don't know, it's a spin-off of IDOLMSTER. I will not describe. Watch the show, every episode is two minutes. You can finish the series in two hours.

**765 Pro:**

Producer was walking in the hall with the new idol, a male idol named Shizen Date. He had messy purple hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white hoodie and black jeans. He was carrying a blue duffle bag.

"Thank you for this shot, but I thought 765 was a female only studio." Shizen said.

"Ah, well, the president and I believe we need to branch the fan base. We can't rely on Makato-san's tomboyish demeanor forever." Producer replied.

"I...I see." Shizen said with a sweat drop.

They entered to the front office, but they were met with an explosion that sent both of them flying. As the dust settled, Shizen got up and looked around.

"ProDUCER!" He exclaimed the last part after seeing Producer with his head through the wall. Shizen went through the hole in the wall and saw that all the Puchis were attacking each other. Makochii was throwing rubble around, Io was firing hear forehead blast wildly, Chibiki, with bruises all over her head, was leading a pack of wild animals, Takanya was throwing sharp paper with 'die' in kanji on them, and herd of Haruka-san were running rampant.

"How did this happen!?" Hibiki screamed from the sidelines.

**Two minutes ago:**

All the Puchis were relaxing from a big lunch, but there was one onigiri left. Makochii reached for it, but Takanya grabbed at the same time she did.

"Makyo." Makochii said, and she pulled.

"Classy." Takanya said as she pulled herself. Then, Io grabbed it.

"Kee!" She said. They pulled in a tug of war, then they slipped and it flew into the air. Afu jumped for it with her cat like skills, but were blocked by Koami and Komami. But, Haruka-san blocked them for it. Haruka-san herself hit Piyopiyo who was just flying by.

The four of them all fell on Chibiki one by one. Then, for a final hit, Miura appeared mid-air.

"Ara~!." She said, then fell on Chibiki as well. There was a silence, then Chibiki burst into tears and five monstrous animals appeared. The giant chicken flapped it's wings and Haruka-san was gusted up and flung into the wall. She had burst a water pipe. As it poured on her, the first Great Puchi War began.

**Now:**

"Those little things remind me of..." Shizen said, then realized his duffle bag was open.

"It's out of control!" Hibiki said.

"Not even Ritsuko could stop them!" Kotori screeched, then Chicchan was thrown in between them. "Much less Chicchan!"

Then, in the thick of it, a small Shizen was walking slowly. He raised his arms up in the air for the 'Pose of the Newcomer'.

"Hya!" He said. Then, Afu was running at full speed at him with no sign of stopping. The small Shizen readied himself. Then, an inch before she hit, he stopped Afu as if with an invisible wall. He then threw his arms over his head and Afu was somehow thrown into a wall.

He appears to have telekinesis.

"Who is that!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"He is Chizen.." Shizen said calmly. "I found him at a street fair. He was juggling oranges on a cardboard box. I felt sorry for him."

"Oh, I see. One more thing." Chibiki said.

"Yes?"

"Who are you mate."

Chizen turned to face Takanya.

"Hya!" He said to her. She stopped and threw a flurry of paper. With one flick of his arm, Chizen stopped it. With another he sent all the papers flying towards her. When they hit, the papers sent her flying and stuck Takanya to the wall.

"I am Shizen Date. The new idol." Shizen said.

"But, 765 is..." Hibiki replied.

"That's what I said."

Koami and Komami jumped out of nowhere, with foam swords.

"Chii!"

"N'stuff!"

They crossed their swords for an x-over attack. They were in mid attack, but Chizen stopped them by the tips. He closed his eyes for a couple of tense seconds, then opened them suddenly and the twins were flung into the pile of defeated Puchis. Chizen kept the swords and turned to Makochii.

"Hya!" He said. Makyo turned.

"Makyo! Yah!" Chizen threw her a sword and he took a stance. Makochii took her's as well. They charged in slow motion until the final moment and they clashed in a burst of light. When the dust settled, they were on opposite sides, backs faced to each other, and swords extended. It was nearly a minute before Makochii fell, defeated.

"Well, the producer said they didn't want to rely on Makoto's tomboyish charm." Shizen explained.

"That sounds like something he'd say." Hibiki said with a scowl.

Chizen looked between the heard of animals Chibki lead and the mass of Haruka-san. He levitated into the air and went towards Haruka-san. With both his arms, he raised all the Haruka-san into the air and they swarmed around him like electrons around a nucleus. All them shouting 'kakaa' as they did. Chizen pointed at the Chibiki pack with his right arm and the Haruka-san started shooting at them like a machine gun.

One by one each beast was felled and Chibiki was left without an army. Chizen turned to the Haruka-san pile.

"Hya!" He said and they reverted back to one.

"Kakaa!" She said. Like wise Chizen turned to Chibiki.

"Hya!" Chibki nodded and turned to the animals.

"Y'know!" Then they dissappeared.

"I think he's almost done." Shizen said. Both he and Chibiki turned to see.

Slowly, Chizen walked towards Io.

"Hya!" Io turned with fury in her eye. With no pause or words, she charged her forehead. Chizen stood his ground. Then, Io fired. Chizen thrust both his arms out and repelled the blast.

"Kee!" Io screeched as she put more force into it. Chizen struggled, and from the mid point of Io's blast and Chizen's telekinetic abilities, there was a mass building up. Within minutes, the mass became unstable and erupted in a monstrous blast. Before it hit, Shizen took Hibiki to the ground to stop them from getting hit hard.

The dust lasted for minutes, but then it began to die down. Hibiki and Shizen stood and looked to see who was the victor. They saw one form in the dust, but could not see who it was. They squinted and as the dust faded, they saw it was Chizen carrying Chibiki on his head.

"Hya./Y'know." They said at the same time.

**Next Time:**

* * *

_Scene-_ Chizen and Chibiki standing next to each and taking turns doing poses.

Hibiki: So...a male idol.

Shizen: Yes.

Hibiki: That's very new.

Shizen: Though the idea isn't.

Hibiki: True. Anyway let's give another spirited...

Hibiki/Shizen: Puchimasu!

* * *

**A/N:** So, if you just want to see the characters, just type in the Puchis names and images should show up. They are chibis. Review please.


End file.
